


Suspicious Minds

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Not-So-Secret-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry is stunned when his friends confront him about his supposedly secret relationship.





	Suspicious Minds

The moment Barry walked into the cortex, he knew something was wrong. Iris, Joe, Cisco and Caitlin were all lined up on the other side of the computer consoles, practically shoulder to shoulder, looking stern and disappointed. Oliver and Felicity were there, as well, only they stood slightly off to the side. Felicity looked uncomfortable and Oliver looked… Okay, so Oliver always looked angry, but this time he looked _really_ angry.

“Uh, hi?” Barry said warily.

“How long?” Iris demanded.

Barry frowned and blinked at her a couple of times before he realized she wasn’t going to clarify her question.

“How long what?” he asked.

“How long have you been dating Leonard Snart?” Oliver growled.

Barry burst out laughing. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize they were serious. “Wha… are you joking?” he snickered. 

Joe scoffed. “We’re not stupid, Barry. We’ve seen the pictures.”

Barry continued to snicker. “You’ve got to be joking.” No one spoke and his amusement began to fade. They were serious? “You are joking. Right?”

Cisco lifted a hand holding a remote and pressed a button. Behind them the monitor clicked on and Barry’s jaw dropped. He took a couple of steps further into the room as he studied the picture. He was in line at Jitters and right beside him was Snart. He frowned and looked closer. Okay, so not right beside him. A little to the left and back. Snart was almost right behind him in line, but the angle made it seem as if they were together considering the way Barry was looking toward that side and Snart was looking at him. If it were anyone else but himself, Barry might believe they were talking, or at least looking at one another.

The monitor flickered and a new photo appeared. It was outside the Green Clover, a club in Keystone. Barry was walking out and holding the door for someone. He grimaced when he recognized the salt and pepper hair and smirk of the man standing beside the open door, as if waiting for Barry to let go of the handle. The way Snart was angled toward the door gave the impression he was with Barry. 

Barry hadn’t been there since the night he had gone on a date with a guy he had met at his bank, Shawn. It had been a disaster. Turned out Shawn was already in a relationship, and his boyfriend had shown up and made a scene. Barry had left in the middle of Shawn and the boyfriend screaming at one another. He definitely hadn’t seen Snart there.

A third photo popped up and Barry felt a surge of anger. What the fuck was Snart doing leaving his apartment??? He looked at the timestamp on the bottom of the picture and groaned. That was right after he had moved in. Snart must have cased his apartment. Wait! Did Snart steal his Elvira Funko Pop? He thought he had lost it in the move, but what if Snart had taken it? Oh, that asshole! He was going to kill that man! 

The fourth and fifth photos shown on the monitor actually make him groan aloud. Barry rarely ever took the time to go out, especially on his own. However, he had managed to get a really good seat for the Bruno Mars concert last month and taken the night off. It had been incredible. Third row, center stage. He had been so into the show he hadn’t paid any attention to the people around him, at all. He couldn’t have said whether he sat by a man or woman, in all honesty. Apparently, he had been sitting next to Snart the whole time. Snart, who was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, beret, and hipster glasses, was almost unrecognizable until you looked closely. Lisa Snart was on the other side of her brother, and apparently enjoying the show as much as Barry. 

“Barry, you cannot date Leonard Snart!” Joe said firmly.

“I wasn’t!” Barry objected. Everyone looked at him with disbelief and he huffed with annoyance. “This is all coincidence! Or him being an asshole! I haven’t even seen Cold, in person or photo, in three months until today!”

“The concert was three weeks ago,” Iris pointed out.

“I didn’t know he was there!” Barry objected. Oliver started to open his mouth but Barry hurried on. “Seriously! I didn’t even speak to anyone at the concert! I was completely focused on the show! And the Jitters thing is nothing! It’s just a weird camera angle!”

“And the club?” Cisco asked, looking less suspicious and more confused.

“That’s the night I went out with that jerk, Shawn,” Barry answered. “Never saw Cold.”

“He was in your apartment,” Felicity pointed out.

“He also snuck into Joe’s house, the labs, and CCPD,” Barry replied. “And I think he stole my Elvira! She disappeared when I moved. I thought maybe I misplaced her, but he’s got something in his pocket!”

Barry grabbed the remote and backtracked to the photo. He jabbed a finger at the screen. “See! That’s her hair!”

Cisco gasped. “You took her out of the box?! Dude! That’s the red dress Elvira! She’s rare!”

“You’re saying you haven’t been dating Snart?” Oliver said carefully.

Barry snorted. “Of course not! I haven’t been on a date in four months, which makes me really sad to admit.”

The group looked at each other with relief. Iris walked over and hugged Barry tight. “We’re sorry,” she said softly. “We jumped to conclusions.”

Caitlin hurried over and hugged him, too. “We were just worried, Barry. He’s not a good man and we thought maybe he was forcing you into something.”

Oliver and Joe quickly nodded, looking more relaxed. “Sorry, son,” Joe said. “It’s just, you’ve always had some faith in the man, no matter how many times he betrayed you.”

Barry sighed. “I get it, Joe. And I do think there’s some good in him. I think he’s just never believed it himself.”

Felicity smiled widely. “Okay! So, big mistake on our part, but it turned out alright. Lunch?”

Barry smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.”

Oliver wrapped a hand around Felicity’s waist. “My treat.”

***

“So, you managed to convince them they were wrong?” Len asked, carding his fingers through Barry’s hair.

Barry nodded as he relaxed further into Len’s embrace. “Wasn’t hard, since I wasn’t technically lying. Until tonight I hadn’t seen you in months.”

Len snorted and pinched Barry’s ear lightly. “For a superhero, you’re very unobservant.”

“Hey!” Barry objected. “That was a damn good concert!”

Len shook his head fondly. “At least they didn’t ask if you had talked to me recently.”

Barry grimaced. “Yeah, that would have been hard to deny with a straight face. And probably even harder to explain without mentioning the Legends and the two Gideons being linked.”

Len shifted and lifted Barry’s chin so they were looking at one another. “So, good first date?” he asked gently.

Barry grinned. “Seeing Queen in Cardiff in 1976, followed by a candle light dinner? You’re going to have a hard time topping this, you know.”

Len leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Barry’s lips. “No worries, Scarlet. I have a few ideas.”

Barry settled back against Len’s chest and closed his eyes in contentment. “By the way, I want my Elvira back.”

“No promises,” Len laughed before wrapping his arms more firmly around Barry.


End file.
